


The Mountaintop Experience

by good_mythical_miles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cabin, M/M, alcohol consumption, reference to buddy system, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_mythical_miles/pseuds/good_mythical_miles
Summary: Rhett and Link seclude themselves to finish working on the Buddy System script when an electrical issue forces them closer together...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Half inspired by Rhett and Link's comment in [their livestream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhzU81fM2cw) at around 42:38.
> 
> I've wanted to write this fic since mid 2014 but never got around to it, but hearing Rhett say what he did during the stream made me feel like it was finally time! Hopefully y'all enjoy it! :D

Link crumpled up the newly empty McDonald’s bag and tossed it onto the floor of the van. He was beginning to feel nauseated. Maybe it was the greasy food, or the windy roads he and Rhett were currently traveling down, or perhaps even the anticipation of the upcoming events. Realistically, it was probably a mixture of all three. Link pulled his feet up onto his seat and rested his arms on his knees. He stared out the window, watching the trees of the forest and the dirty, melting snow on the side of the road go whizzing by. He and Rhett hadn’t spoken more than a few words in a couple of hours. The radio was on a country station, but most of the time, they got only static, and when the station did come through clearly, the volume was so low that it was barely audible over the sound of the tires rolling over gravel. The two internetainers were travelling through the Sierras on their way to a cabin they had rented for a few days. They hadn’t been able to really sit down and work on writing the Buddy System script together, since Good Mythical Morning was seemingly sucking up all of their time, so Stevie suggested they take a mini vacation. They thought about it and agreed that it was probably the best way to force them to work on the script until it was finished—or nearly finished.

Rhett snapped Link out of his trance-like state with a simple, quiet question. “Can you look for the directions to the cabin?”

Link turned to face Rhett, who was sitting up straight, gripping the wheel tightly and looking around for any street signs. “You don’t remember where it is?”

“I remember the street it’s on, but I can’t remember how to get there!” Rhett said defensively.

Link smiled to himself and turned back to the window, acting like he was ignoring Rhett. In reality, he had slipped his phone out of his pocket and was attempting to find the directions he’d screencapped earlier.

“C’mon, man, don’t be a jerk! Do you want us to get lost out here!?” Rhett was starting to get frustrated.

Link laughed, putting his phone away. “Take the next right, then a left, and it’s about a mile down that road.”

Rhett was quiet for a moment before muttering, “Thanks. Sorry.”

“This cabin really is out in the middle of nowhere, huh?” Link observed, ignoring Rhett’s apology.

“Yep…”

Rhett’s lack of enthusiasm bothered Link, until he reminded himself that the man had been driving all day long. They’d agreed before leaving that Rhett should do all the driving, considering the large amount of tickets and accidents Link had been in throughout the years. Link decided that it’d be best for him to just shut up and leave Rhett be.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to the small cabin. It was smaller than it looked in the photos they’d seen online, but that wasn’t a problem. Link hopped out of the car and inhaled deeply, breathing in the crisp, fresh mountain air. Since he was wearing skinny jeans and a light hoodie, Link began to shiver. “It’s so cold, Rhett!”

“It’s February in the mountains, Link! Of course it’s cold. Man, we’ve gotten weak since moving to L.A…” Rhett shook his head, a slight smile forming on his lips.

“Hurry up and get the keys, man. We gotta get inside!” Link grabbed his small suitcase from the backseat and hurried to the front porch of the cabin.

Rhett joined him soon after, unlocking the door quickly. Link entered the building first, taking in the brand new surroundings. The cabin was a single story, but the ceilings were high; the slightest noise caused an echo. Every piece of furniture seemed to be made of wood—unsurprising for a cabin in the woods, but Link still knew that Rhett would love it.

“Link, look at how awesome this furniture is!” Rhett gasped, running his hand over the surface of the kitchen table.

Link smiled to himself and continued to look around. The first room he’d entered was the bedroom. Online, it had been described as having two queen beds. However, Link was currently staring at one single king bed. He frowned slightly, heading back to where Rhett was in the kitchen.

“Hey, man. There’s only one bed.”

Rhett sighed. “Man, seriously?’

“Yep. It’s a king, but—“

“You better not start spooning me like last time! You know I can’t sleep when somebody’s all up in my business!”

Link laughed. “Sorry, brother. I can’t control it. I sleep with reckless abandon.”

“I know that better than anyone else.”

Rhett picked up his suitcase and followed Link into the bedroom to put their things away. Rhett stored his clothing in the bottom two drawers of the dresser, and Link took the top two drawers. They placed their pillows on the bed, claiming the sides they wanted—the same sides as they sat at the desk on GMM. They were most comfortable in that orientation.

“I’ll go get the food,” Rhett offered, heading back out to the car. They’d brought a big cooler and a few grocery bags of food to last them the duration of their stay. They were truly going to cut themselves off from the rest of the world. Link followed him, worried about Rhett messing up his back if he tried to drag the cooler inside alone.

After getting all of the food put away, Rhett mumbled, “I’m gonna go take a nap.”

Link frowned, already feeling bored. He sat on the couch with his backpack and pulled out the notebook that he’d been jotting script ideas down in. They’d gotten most of the first episode written, including a scene where Link had to cry. He was most nervous about that scene, unsure as to how he’d bring himself to tears. He turned the page and found a pencil, starting to get to work on some ideas for the second episode. They knew they’d wanted it to be about retracing his steps to find his lost phone, but they didn’t have any specifics…except for the exercise bike. Link started chewing on his lip, trying to think of some funny ideas. Rhett was usually the one who was able to come up with the ideas, while he usually edited them down and helped to make things flow. Link smiled. Their minds really did compliment each other. Before he gave up and decided to get a snack, he was only able to come up with one idea: something about a cult. He had no idea what kind of cult, where the cult would come from, or how it’d fit into the story, but he thought it’d be an interesting addition. He’d let Rhett come up with more details later.

Standing by the fridge and eating a spoonful of peanut butter, Link suddenly realized how cold it was in the cabin. He licked the spoon clean before putting in the sink. Remembering seeing the thermostat by the door, he didn’t think that turning the heat up—or on—would be too difficult. Pressing the dark touch screen yielded no results. Upon further inspection, he found no other buttons. Frowning, he went to wake Rhett up. Maybe he could figure it out.

“Rhett?” Link whispered as he entered the bedroom. Waking up, Rhett grumbled in acknowledgement. “Rhett, it’s freezing in here, and I can’t figure out the thermostat. Can you come take a look?”

“Crap, it is cold…” Rhett stood, wearing only his sweatpants, and padded barefoot down the hall to where Link had been moments earlier. He tried pressing the screen, but once again, nothing happened. “Hmmm…” he thought. “Maybe the batteries are dead?” It only took him a moment to realize that it didn’t actually run on batteries.

“Sooo,” Link started awkwardly from over Rhett’s shoulder, “you can’t figure it out either?”

“I think it’s broken, man…” Rhett turned to face Link, a troubled look on both of their faces.

“What are we gonna do?” Link asked, his voice betraying the worry he was feeling.

“Bundle up and hope that the blankets we brought will be enough, I guess.” Link didn’t exactly like Rhett’s answer, but it was sort of their only option besides leaving, and neither man wanted to do that.

They each put on their warmest clothes and sat together on the couch with some popcorn, deciding to finally get to work. Over the course of nearly three hours, they had almost the entirety of the second episode written. The only part that they were still unsure about was Link’s idea of himself meeting up with a cult member. Rhett loved the concept, even coming up with a name for him: Marsonius. However, they still couldn’t come up with any decent script for the part. They decided to stop for the night and have dinner. Rhett insisted on using the stove to cook up a can of baked beans, and Link accepted, of course, not until after making fun of the man’s adoration for the food. The beans were steaming hot, and in that freezing house, Link couldn’t have been more grateful for the meal. Along with the beans, the men drank a couple of bottles of beer, hoping that the alcohol would also help to warm them up a bit.

As Rhett washed the dishes after they finished their meals, Link began to complain. “Rhett, I’m freezing, man. I’m freezing and I’m exhausted. Can’t we just sit in the car with the heat on?” Link was frustrated and slightly tipsy.

“C’mon, man. If we do that, we’ll either drain the battery or run out of gas. Either way, we’ll just strand ourselves up here.”

Link knew Rhett was right. “Then what the hell are we gonna do? Because I’ve got layers of clothes on and I’m still—“

Link stopped talking when Rhett turned to face him, an expression on his face that suggested he had an idea—one that wasn’t particularly pleasant.

Link knew exactly what he was thinking. “Rhett, I… Can we see if it works with our clothes on, first?”

“Of course,” Rhett chuckled. “Let’s brush our teeth and then get in bed, since it’s getting late.”

Sighing, Link began to get ready to go to sleep for the night. He brushed his teeth and used the restroom, Rhett following shortly after. Still bundled up, both men climbed under the thin covers of the bed. They shifted closer to one another, reluctantly wrapping arms around the other’s waists. Link sighed and placed his head on Rhett’s chest and closed his eyes, feeling Rhett’s heartbeat drum against his ear.

“I’m not gonna lie,” Link muttered, “I am warming up.”

“Me too…”

It was nice for a little while, but as time passed, the temperature began to drop further. Soon enough, Link was beginning to shiver. “Are…Are you thinking what I’m th…thinking?” Link sighed.

“I think we’ve gotta get nekkid, man…”

“Why don’t we just leave?”

“We paid for the weekend already. We can’t leave without getting more work done. If it helps, let’s just undress. It’s not like we haven’t been naked together before!”

“Yeah, but we weren’t cuddling at the time,” Link grumbled.

Despite his reluctance, Link began shedding articles of clothing, with Rhett following his lead. A moment later, both men were completely nude and awkwardly trying to find a position—any position—that they could be cuddling in without it being too weird. They eventually gave in and laid face-to-face. Rhett pulled Link in close, motioning for Link to rest his head on his arm as he draped his other arm around his waist.

“This is, uh...kinda weird, but… If this is gonna work, we need more skin-on-skin contact…” Rhett muttered.

Link couldn’t help it--he started giggling harder than he had in weeks. The situation they were in was just too ridiculous. As always, Link’s hysterical laughter was contagious, and after a few seconds, Rhett began chuckling.

“It’s true, though,” the larger man insisted.

“No, you’re right. I just…” Link looked down, unable to meet Rhett’s gaze. “I’m not pressing my junk against yours.”

“Fair enough,” Rhett laughed again.

Link turned over, facing away from his friend. Rhett shifted closer, pressing his chest against Link’s back and draping an arm over his waist. They ended up spooning—Link being the little spoon, naturally. The smaller man was biting his lip hard—he could feel Rhett’s cock pressing against his ass, and he was trying to process the situation. He was okay with their current position since it was for their own safety, but…it was still weird. Link shifted uncomfortably, unintentionally grinding his ass against Rhett’s member. Rhett moaned softly.

“Link,” he whispered. “Careful, man…”

“Gosh, Rhett… Pretend that didn’t just happen.” Link blushed furiously, knowing exactly why Rhett had scolded him.

“This is helping, though, isn’t it?” Rhett mused.

Link nodded. It really was. He was feeling warmer already, but didn’t really want to think about the fact that it was his best friend’s naked body that was doing it. Once Link was able to ignore the reality of the situation a little bit, he began to feel sleep taking over. In another attempt to get more comfortable, he wiggled a bit, once again unintentionally grinding against Rhett. The larger man might’ve moaned, but Link didn’t notice if he had.

Rhett mumbled, “I, uh… Don’t take this the wrong way, Link, but…that might add a lot of warmth…”

“What will?” Link asked, confused. When Rhett didn’t respond, he realized what he was talking about. “Oh, wow. Rhett, we’re not… We can’t…”

“It’s not like it’d mean anything.”

Link paused, chewing on his lip. Rhett wasn’t wrong--some friction between their bodies would heat things up, but… Would agreeing to Rhett’s idea open up a can of worms, perhaps ruining their friendship? Link sighed. No. At this point, there seemed to be nothing that could tear them apart. Certainly not a little bit of grinding for warmth. When a slight chill made it’s way across his skin, he made up his mind.

“You’re right, Rhett,” Link breathed. “Just...no eye-contact.”

“Fair enough.”

Neither man moved for what felt like an eternity, both completely unsure as to how they should begin. Link’s anxious thoughts were silenced when he felt Rhett’s right hand trail down his chest, coming to a rest right above the base of his cock. His breath hitched in his throat as Rhett began to rock his hips gently, rubbing his own cock against Link’s ass. Rhett buried his face in the base of Link’s neck, his warm breath dancing across the smaller man’s skin, leaving goosebumps along their path. Link shuddered, a soft moan escaping with his breath. This wasn’t supposed to be enjoyable… Link was feeling utterly confused... _shocked_. When he had agreed to this, he didn’t think it’d feel good--he thought it’d feel kind of weird, yet tolerable. He certainly wasn’t expecting to enjoy the feeling of Rhett’s quickly hardening cock sliding against his own bare skin. Without giving himself time to question his actions, he lightly gripped Rhett’s hand and moved it the last couple of inches to his own dick. Rhett hesitated for a moment, but took a deep breath and firmly grasped Link, who immediately shivered from the contact.

“You still cold?” Rhett breathed, beginning to slowly stroke his friend.

“N...no.” Link inhaled a shaky breath, trying desperately to hold back the urge to thrust his hips into Rhett’s fist. Rhett grunted in wordless acknowledgement, nuzzling against Link’s shoulder.

Things had just begun, but Link couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He quickly rolled over so that he was facing Rhett. He sat up and roughly grasped Rhett’s face in his hands, forcing eye contact. Desperately searching the other man’s gaze for a sign that he was feeling as lust-filled as he was, Link found his answer as Rhett slowly ran his tongue across his lips. Link dove forward, crashing his own lips against Rhett’s in a fervent release of years of repressed sexual tension that neither had even known existed. Without breaking the kiss, Link threw one leg over Rhett’s lap, now straddling him. He began rocking his hips forward and back, sliding his now fully-erect cock against Rhett’s. Rhett wrapped his arms tightly around Link’s torso, meeting his pace with his own hips.

Pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath, Rhett spoke. “Link, I… Oh my God… What happened?”

“I… I’m sorry, I…” Link responded, panting and brushing a chunk of sweaty hair away from his eyes.

“No, don’t be… This feels… It feels...right?” Rhett raised an eyebrow, unsure of his own choice of words.

Link nodded. “Rhett, I… I want… I want you to fuck me…” Link blushed furiously, surprisingly enough, for the first time since this whole thing had started.

Rhett pulled Link in for another quick kiss before responding. “Jesus… God knows I’d love to, but… But we don’t have any condoms or lube, Link.”

Link groaned. “We didn’t bring any sort of oil in our food supply?”

Rhett shook his head. “Sorry…”

“Shit.” Link stared down at Rhett’s naked body before continuing, “That’s… That’s okay.”

He spat in his hand and grasped both his own cock and Rhett’s. Without moving his fist, he began thrusting into it, sliding against Rhett. Once Rhett joined in again, Link allowed his head to fall back and moaned loudly. Rhett gently traced his fingertips along Link’s side and back, eventually finding the man’s nipples. As soon as he began to tease them, Link’s entire body tensed up.

“ _Fuuuuuuck_ , Rhett,” he groaned. “Fuck, that feels so good…”

Rhett grinned wildly, silently cursing himself for not bringing anything that could be used as lube. Link was absolutely lost in the pleasurable sensations, trembling against Rhett.

“Rhett, I… I’m so… I’m so close…”

“Let it happen, Link,” Rhett urged, eyes wide with anticipation.

“But, I… I want us to...”

“You’re so gorgeous, Link. You’re so fucking hot. Come on, Link… Let it happen…”

Hearing these words come from Rhett’s mouth pushed Link over the edge. With a shaky moan so loud that it hurt his throat, he gave in, his cum shooting across Rhett’s chest. The rocking of his hips slowing dramatically as he came down from his euphoric high, he tried desperately to catch his breath. He used his fingers to scoop his mess from Rhett’s belly, using it to wet his cock instead. Link laid down next to the larger man, plastering his body against him as close as possible. Still stroking him with one hand, Link used his free hand to turn Rhett’s face to him. He kissed him gently yet passionately, speeding up his strokes until Rhett was about to finish as well.

Rhett, breathing erratically between kisses and trembling, gently caressed Link’s cheek. “Fuck, Link... Shit…” Whispered curses came spilling from his mouth as he tried to take in everything that was going on--to focus on the intense pleasure that he was feeling. A second later, he was pushed over the edge, spilling over Link’s hand and onto his own abdomen.

“What did we just do?” Link whispered as Rhett attempted to ground himself.

“I… I have no idea, Link,” Rhett breathed.

Both men were completely drenched in sweat. “I mean, it worked. I’m not cold anymore,” Link mused.

Rhett chuckled loudly. “Well, I had one good idea tonight…”

“Goodnight, Rhett,” Link sighed after a moment. He was warm and content, yet completely drained from the energy he’d just expelled, wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep.

“Goodnight, Link.”

Link awoke the next morning to an empty, freezing cold bed. He flew out of bed and pulled on as many layers as he could before wandering to the living room to find Rhett. The larger man was sitting on the couch, scribbling frantically in the notes for Buddy System. Link didn’t say anything, merely watching his best friend, now turned lover, hard at work. It didn’t take long for Rhett to feel his presence, however, and he spoke up.

“I made some coffee, Link. Help yourself.”

Link smiled a soft smile. He found a mug in the kitchen and poured himself a steaming cup of the much needed beverage. “Thanks,” he said as he sat next to Rhett.

“So, uh… Guess what I found?” Rhett said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Link raised a questioning brow. “Um… What did you find?”

Rhett pointed to the corner of the room. Link’s gaze followed the direction of is finger, and when he saw what Rhett was talking about, burst into hysterical laughter. There was a massive pile of firewood in the corner of the cabin--enough to last a month.

“Last night was completely unnecessary,” Rhett chuckled.

“Well,” Link breathed, trying to calm himself down, “I’m glad it happened, anyway…”

“I am too.”

Rhett’s soft gaze met Link’s, and neither man spoke for what felt like an eternity. Something that neither man had known needed to happen, had happened. They hadn’t noticed that any hidden feelings were weighing on them, but upon waking that morning, they each felt lighter. They felt free.

“So, um… How much have you gotten done?” Link asked, glancing down at the notebook as he took a sip from his coffee.

“I’ve got the general outline for the third episode done, and I, uh… I thought of some dialogue for that cult member Marsonius…”

“Oh, yeah?” Link asked holding out his hand, wordlessly asking for the notebook. Rhett handed it over, and Link read what was written:

                        _Marsonius: Would you like to have the vibrational love of Wahtatotateetik shoot through your loins?_

Link tried to hold back a giggle as he passed the notebook back to Rhett. “Are you sure this is just coffee? Are you high?”

“Is it too much?” Rhett asked, worried.

“I mean…” Link wasn’t sure how to respond. “It sounds kind of…”

“I was inspired by last night.” Rhett winked, causing Link to blush.

“Your character is gonna ask my character if I want to have an orgasm?” Link questioned. “Because that’s what that sounds like to me…”

“I mean, I can change it if--”

“You know what? No. Leave it.”

“Seriously?” Rhett wasn’t expecting that to be Link’s response.

“Yeah. Let’s keep it,” he giggled. “And I know we’ve got firewood, but… I’d like for us to have a repeat of last night…”

“Do you want to drive into town and get some lube?”

Link blushed again. “Um… Y...Yeah… Let’s do that...”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!! Thanks for all of the wonderfully kind comments on the first part!! I wasn't expecting to make this into two parts, but I had to after all your lovely comments! Hopefully this sequel lives up to the first part! :D
> 
> (Note: The end of this is inspired by a comment made during RandL's appearance on the P4A Livestream [HERE](https://youtu.be/fbtaGB5Fkks?t=4m51s))

Link was wrapped in a blanket and sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of hot cocoa after dinner. He was watching Rhett as he fiddled with the thermostat, trying yet again to figure out what the issue was. After a while of listening to Rhett grumble to himself, Link spoke up.

“Just leave it, Rhett. We’ve got the fireplace, now.” He paused, and after taking another sip from his mug, added, “And each other.”

Rhett couldn’t help but smile at Link’s words. They’d finished most of the script and decided that they’d worked enough for the day. Link had taken a short nap while Rhett read through what they’d written up to that point. Neither man had mentioned their plans to purchase supplies for that night. That is, until Rhett joined Link on the couch.

“Soooo,” the man started, putting his feet up on the coffee table. “Do you want to head into town now?”

Link blushed furiously, images from the night before flooding his mind. “Yeah. Let’s, uh… Yeah. We can do that, if you want.”

Rhett laughed, taking Link’s mug from him and bringing it to the kitchen. He rinsed it out and grabbed the car keys. When he turned around, Link was still sitting on the couch, his mouth hanging open slightly. “Get up, man! Are you coming with me or not?” he teased.

Link cracked a small smile and stood up, letting the blanket fall onto the couch. “Sorry, I’m just a little stunned.”

Rhett raised an eyebrow. “Stunned?”

“Yeah. I just can’t believe that last night actually happened, and that we’re gonna...you know…”

Rhett couldn’t help but approach the smaller man and pull him into his embrace. He laughed and said, “I can’t either. But I’m excited.”

“Me too. Let’s go.”

It took them nearly half an hour to find a gas station, and when they did, Link didn’t want to get out of the car. He was nervous about somebody seeing himself with Rhett picking out some incriminating items. He took a deep, shaky breath to steady himself, flashed Rhett an excited smile, and hopped out of the vehicle. Rhett caught up to him quickly, and they walked side by side into the convenience store. As Rhett pushed the door open, it signalled their arrival with a loud jingle. The older man relaxing behind the cash register nodded, silently greeting them. They each nodded back before glancing around to take in their surroundings.

Rhett tapped on Link’s shoulder to gain his attention before pointing behind the counter. He leaned down so he could whisper into Link’s ear. “The condoms are behind the counter.”

Link sighed, cursing under his breath. He certainly didn’t want to have to ask for them, but he’d do it if it meant he could be with Rhett. He took hold of Rhett’s wrist and led him to the back of the store, glancing around for any sign of a lubricant. Rhett continued to the next aisle before poking his head over the top and signalling for Link to join him. “Link, there’s so many choices!” he softly enthused, under his breath. “Why are there so many choices at a gas station?”

Link couldn’t help but giggle loudly. “People like sex, man,” he whispered, grabbing the first bottle he saw. “Good enough?”

Rhett quickly looked it over before shrugging. “Sure. Good enough.” He stuck his tongue out before heading towards the front of the store.

Link hurried along behind Rhett, and when they arrived at the counter, the older man greeted them again. “Hey there, boys. Can I help you with anything?”

Rhett placed the bottle of lube on the counter before glancing at Link. “Oh, uh, yeah, I think I’ll just grab a Diet Coke, too,” Rhett said, teasing Link. He grabbed a cold bottle of the soda from the small fridge next to the counter. “You want anything else?”

Link gave Rhett a dirty look as if to ask, “You’re really gonna make me do this?” He sighed quietly, but did what he had to do. “Can I, uh… Can I grab a pack of those, uh…” Link pointed at the display of condoms behind the man.

“Oh! Sure thing, son. Brand? Size?”

Link blushed and shifted his weight, glancing up at Rhett. “I, um… Brand doesn’t matter… Size, um… Oh gosh…” He blushed. “I don’t even…” Link scratched his head, trying to judge what his answer should be based on what little he saw the night before.

The man behind the counter chuckled loudly. “I’ll just give ya a couple of each. No worries, kiddo.”

Link breathed a sigh of relief, and Rhett laughed, pulling out his wallet. “Thanks,” he said, handing the man a ten dollar bill.

After paying, the man waved to them. “See ya. Have fun, kids,” he laughed.

Once they were back in the car, Link playfully punched Rhett in the arm. “Man, what’s wrong with you?”

Rhett laughed boisterously. “What size am I, Link!?”

“I don’t fucking know!” Link was slightly mad, but he was laughing despite it.

On the drive back to the cabin, Link asked, “Do you think he thought we were getting that stuff to split between us for like, separate dates with, uh, women?”

Rhett rolled his eyes and laughed again, patting Link on the knee. “Not even a little bit, buddyroll.” Link blushed.

The moment they re-entered the cabin, Link, too shy to initiate anything, simply grabbed his copy of the Buddy System script and muttered, “I’ll be reading over this in the other room.” Flipping through the script, he was beginning to realize for the first time just how unintentionally...gay they’d made themselves seem. He laughed under his breath, finding it comedic how long it took them to consciously realize their obvious feelings for each other. People had been theorizing and picking up on things for years, yet the men themselves didn't even realize what was happening. After a few minutes, Rhett knocked on the doorframe. Link glanced up at him. “Hey.”

“I started a fire in the fireplace to warm us up, but I’m not really sure we should leave it unattended, at least not until it dies down a bit. It’s pretty intense right now.”

Link knew what Rhett meant. He wanted him to join him back in the living room. He smiled and got up, and together they walked back to the couch. Link gently tossed the script onto the coffee table and admired the fire. “It’s already a lot warmer in here, Rhett. Thanks.”

“No problem!” Rhett beamed, flattered by Link’s words. “So, um… I actually noticed the couch was a fold-out, so we can sleep out here with the fire, if you want…”

Link glanced between the sofa and the fireplace, then up at Rhett. “It wouldn’t bother your back?”

Rhett shrugged. “Dunno. But I’d rather have a sore back and be warm than be freezing in the bedroom.”

“Okay. I’m, uh… I’m starting to get tired, actually...”

Rhett’s eyes widened. “Oh, do you—are we still gonna—” He gestured in the direction of the plastic bag containing the items they’d purchased at the gas station.

Link blushed. “Definitely!”

Rhett flashed a relieved smile, unable to hide his emotions. “Alright. You go get ready and I’ll set the bed up!”

As Link took his time brushing his teeth, Rhett hurried to remove the couch cushions, piling them in the corner, and brought the sheets and pillows from the bedroom out to the living room. When Link returned, Rhett was sitting on the edge of the mattress with their purchased supplies as well as a box of tissues, thumbing through the condom options they’d brought back.

“What size are you, Rhett?” Link teased, flipping the script from earlier as he crawled onto the couch-turned-bed behind the man.

Rhett handed him over a single condom wrapper marked “Trojan Magnum XL,” smirking at the deep red hue that Link’s face was turning. Link tossed it back onto the coffee table and muttered,

“Okay, no seriously. I really want to know.”

Rhett laughed boisterously and retrieved the wrapper. “I am serious!”

“No you’re not, Rhett! Stop it! For real, tell me!” Link was starting to giggle.

“You don’t believe me now, but you will once I’m inside of you!” Rhett turned around and began tickling Link’s sides.

“Nooooo!” Link squealed as he fell backwards, kicking his legs and smacking Rhett’s hands away. Rhett didn’t let up, but instead climbed on top of the man, tickling him harder. Laughter filled the cabin along with the steady crackling of the fire.

They both tired out quickly, and when they did, as they attempted to catch their breath, Rhett said, “I am serious, though.”

“Mmmhmmm,” Link nodded.

“You don’t believe me?” Rhett raised an eyebrow. “I saw you last night, brother, and you’re longer than I am. I mean, not by much, but—”

“I, uh… I suppose I’m just nervous about having it...you...inside of me…” He blushed.

“You better be. It’s no secret that your anus is tight!”

Link laughed again, slapping the other man in the chest with a thud. “You jerk!”

“They were your words, not mine!” Rhett leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Link’s forehead. “So, are we doing this?”

“Can you, uh, maybe turn the lights off?” Nervously scratching his head with one hand, his other hand resting on Rhett’s thigh, Link glanced over towards the light switch.

Rhett frowned, clearly concerned. “What? Why?”

“I’m just… I mean… I’m nervous, man,” he laughed softly. Link’s shyness was most surprising to the man himself. He’d always been a pretty outgoing and flirtatious guy when it came to more...intimate moments… But for whatever reason, being with Rhett was making him self-conscious.

Rhett cupped the side of Link’s face with his right hand, caressing his cheek gently with his thumb. “I want to see you, Link. I want to really see you...to finally be able to admire your...everything.” He paused, trailing his eyes over Link’s still fully clothed form. Rhett found it odd, how he’d never caught himself feeling anything beyond platonic love for the man before him until the previous night, but since then, he felt like he’d been waiting for this very moment for an eternity. “But I’ll turn the lights off if it makes you more comfortable.”

“Thank you, Rhett,” he muttered.

Rhett rolled off of the thin mattress as it squeaked beneath him before hurrying over to the wall. He switched off the lights, allowing the fireplace to bathe everything in it’s path in a warm, orange glow. He was glad Link had asked him to turn off the lights--the warm, comforting atmosphere was a welcome alternative to the harsh light from the lamps. Rhett smiled, taking in Link’s figure sprawled out on the mattress. He caught himself mentally undressing the man, and immediately stopped himself. Why take the time to fantasize when the real thing was waiting? He sauntered back to the bed and crawled atop Link, positioning a leg between Link’s and placing a hand on either side of his head. Link’s face was flawless, calming perfection in the orange firelight. “Is that better?” he asked softly.

Link smiled a bright smile and nodded. “Yeah. Thank you,” he repeated, voice barely a whisper. He reached up, holding on to Rhett’s shoulders. “I know last night already happened, but—”

“I know, Link. Last night was… It was quick and rushed and… I dunno. This seems a hell of a lot more intimate.”

“Exactly.”

Rhett leaned down and kissed Link slowly and passionately. Link hummed into the kiss, running his hands up into Rhett’s hair and circling his hips, grinding his crotch into Rhett’s thigh. Rhett broke away from Link’s mouth, instead leaving a trail of gentle kisses across his jaw bone and down his neck until the collar of his button-down shirt prevented him from moving any lower. Wordlessly, he began unbuttoning the shirt before sitting up and peeling off his own tee. “That’s a little better,” he muttered, returning to his task. Link continued to softly grind his hips against Rhett as the man kissed across his collar bones and down the center of his chest before moving his attention towards one of his nipples. He flicked his tongue out, carefully teasing, eliciting the first shy moan of Link’s that evening.

“Oh, Rhett,” he sighed, lifting his hips and pressing his crotch harder against the man.

“Mmm, you like that, don’t you?” Rhett laughed.

“Mmmhmmm…”

Link pulled Rhett harder against his chest as Rhett continued to tease him, moaning at the loss when he insisted on continuing lower. Rhett shifted so that his head was at Link’s crotch, the mattress squeaking loudly with the movement. He gently palmed at Link’s growing bulge. Link suddenly swatted Rhett’s hand away, making the larger man jump. “What’s wrong?” he questioned.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Link’s voice was breathy and rushed. “I just gotta get these jeans off. They’re too tight… It hurts...” He quickly unbuttoned his pants and kicked them onto the floor.

Rhett smiled and began to play with the waistband of the man’s camo boxer-briefs. “Ready to ditch these, too?”

Link blushed, scratching his head. “I… I suppose so…”

“If you don’t want—”

Link silenced Rhett by yanking him up towards his own face by the hair and assaulting him with a deep, passionate kiss. “I do. I’m ready.”

Rhett nodded and sat up, unable to form the witty words he wished he could tease Link with. He gripped the waistband of his briefs once again and hesitated. Despite having already felt the man the night before, this was different. This was a slow and personal instead of a rushed release of years of built-up sexual tension. He glanced up, meeting Link’s gaze. “I…”

“Are _you_ ready?” Link questioned.

Rhett breathed in deeply and let out a long, steady exhale to ground himself. “Yeah.”

With that one simple word, he removed Link’s underwear, tossing them over his shoulder. He took in the sight before him. Link was now totally nude, his lithe frame glowing in the flickering firelight. The man was clearly ready to get things moving; his cock laying straight and stiff against his abdomen. Rhett repositioned himself between Link’s legs and hesitantly reached for Link. He gripped the man’s warm, stiff flesh, trailing his fingers gently along his length. A shudder ran through Link’s entire body, ending with a soft whimper. Rhett took this as a good sign. Bravery creeping in, he stuck his tongue out and tasted him. He trailed his tongue from the base to the tip before opening his mouth and taking Link in.

“Ooooh, Rhett,” Link groaned, arching his back. He snaked his fingers through Rhett’s hair, gripping hard enough for tears to form in Rhett’s eyes.

Rhett didn’t mind the pain. He struggled to take in as much of Link as he could. He began to bob his head, choking slightly, but he pushed through. The subtle noises escaping Link were enough to tell him he was doing something right, and he didn’t want it to end. Link’s little moans became louder—more confident—when he suddenly pushed Rhett away from him.

“I… I’m getting too… I don’t want this to end too quickly.”

Rhett wiped saliva from his lips before sitting up. “Was I doing that well?”

Link nodded vigorously. “Oh, yeah. Oh gosh, yeah, you were.” He reached for the button of Rhett’s jeans. “Take yours off, too. I feel weird being the only nekkid one.”

Rhett laughed and stood, removing his jeans. He hadn’t realized how hard he’d gotten, but he was suddenly aware of his groin throbbing against the stiff fabric. He sighed in relief when he was freed. To lighten the mood, he struck a pose.

Link giggled. “Hurry up, man!”

“Can’t argue with that…”

Rhett returned to Link’s side and placed a hand on the man’s cheek. He held onto his strong gaze for a moment before diving in for another kiss. Their mouths tangled together in a passionate dance, each fighting for dominance. Link snuck his tongue into Rhett's mouth and they both couldn't help but laugh into the kiss. When Link suddenly broke the kiss to turn away and blush, Rhett tilted the man’s face back towards his own. “What is it?” he breathed.

“I, um… I want… Would you…” Link bit his lip and looked down between their tangled bodies.

“What do you want me to do, babe?” The word of endearment rolled off of Rhett’s tongue easily and without a second thought. It made Link smile.

“I’m so embarrassed to ask…”

“Just tell me. I’ll do it.”

“Will you, uh… Could you...finger me? Just a little?” Link covered his face with his hands. Rhett pulled them away, kissing the backs of the man’s hands gently, reassuring him.

“I kinda thought I was supposed to do that anyway,” Rhett admitted. “I mean, I’ve never been with a man, but… I thought, you know… To stretch you out a little, before—”

Link grabbed Rhett and kissed him again.

Rhett smiled and sat up, reaching for the plastic bag once again. “Pull your knees up a bit and spread your legs…” He found the bottle of lube and opened it. He squeezed a tiny bit onto his fingers before glancing back at Link, who had his face covered again.

“I feel so exposed,” Link whined, but did as Rhett had instructed anyway.

“You’re really cute when you’re nervous,” he teased.

“Shut up!” Link said with a laugh.

Rhett settled down onto his stomach, propping himself up with his elbows. He kissed Link’s inner thighs softly, moving his mouth closer and closer to his crotch, his heart racing. He was incredibly anxious to move things along, yet at the same time, he wasn’t sure how to. With his slick middle finger, he tentatively traced along the perimeter of Link’s hole. A shiver ran through Link’s entire body as he gasped ever-so-slightly. Rhett smiled. He could feel himself getting addicted to drawing those noises from Link. The gasp gave him the confidence to slip his finger inside.

Instead of a gasp or a moan like he had expected, Link let out a simple, “Oh. Woah.”

Moving his finger gently in and out, Rhett asked carefully, “Is this okay?”

“More than okay.” The words came out with a shaky sigh. “Maybe, um… Maybe add another one…” He began to rock his hips, matching Rhett’s motion.

“Are you sure?” Rhett asked.

“Y...yeah.”

“Alright…”

Rhett sat up slightly, and took Link back into his mouth as he added a second finger. Link moaned loudly, impulsively reaching a hand down to grasp Rhett’s hair. “Rhett, that feels so amazing…”

Rhett continued to bob his head and thrust his fingers at the same tempo. Link’s small moans began to get louder, his legs tensing. Much like he had earlier, he tapped Rhett’s head, wordlessly asking him to stop. Rhett sat up, but he didn’t stop his hand movements. “Do you think you’re ready?” Rhett questioned.

“Yeah, I… I don’t know how much longer I can last, Rhett. You’re driving me crazy…”

Rhett grinned, feeling incredibly proud of himself. He moved to the edge of the bed to find the condom the couple had been joking about earlier. He ripped it open and prepared himself as quickly as he could, his excitement building. He positioned himself so that he was hovering over Link, a hand on either side of his head. Gazing down at his face and noticing the clear nervousness, he leaned down and kissed the man softly. “I’ll be gentle. I promise,” he reassured. “Are you ready?”

“Stop asking me that and just get on with it,” Link laughed.

“I’m just checking!”

Rhett kissed Link once again before sitting up so he could see what he was doing. He gently placed one hand on Link’s abdomen as he used the other to guide himself into Link. Once he slipped inside, he couldn’t help but groan loudly, hardly noticing Link doing the same. He closed his eyes and let his head fall forward as he slowly, carefully moved deeper. It wasn’t long before he was settled as deep as he could go. He sighed and laid down atop of Link, burying his face in Link’s neck. Link wrapped his legs around Rhett’s waist and his arms around his shoulders.

“You feel so good, Link,” Rhett muttered before kissing the man’s cheek. He wasn’t expecting himself to unravel so soon, but the warmth of both Link and the fire were immediately driving him insane. “Soooo good. Are you comfortable? Are you okay?”

Link nodded. “I feel so...full…”

As Rhett began carefully rocking his hips, Link released a shaky moan. “Still feel good?”

“G...Great… Oh, Rhett! Oh… Oh you just… You just hit something…”

Rhett nearly slipped out of Link before he thrust back gently. He repeated his movement several times, trying to memorize the position he was in whenever Link gasped. Rhett snaked a hand between their bodies to begin stroking Link, matching the pace he’d set with his hips. He couldn’t help but leave small kisses wherever his mouth could reach.

“Rhett, please…” Link breathed.

“What is it, baby?”

“Faster… I need you…”

Link was about to speak further, but Rhett silenced him with his mouth. He obliged Link’s request, speeding up his movements gradually. Soon enough, their bodies were forming a slight sheen of sweat, shining in the firelight. Rhett stopped at the spot that was driving Link especially crazy. He kissed Link’s neck before whispering in his ear, “Right there?”

Link dug his nails into Rhett’s back. “Yeah… Yes… Right there.”

“Mmmm…” Rhett rocked his hips ever so slightly, focusing all his attention on that one area.

“Oh God, Rhett! Oh, shit…” Link was moaning consistently now. Rhett’s back was red with scratch marks as Link tried to hold him as close as he possibly could. “You’re… You’re gonna make me cum…”

Rhett’s lower abdomen was on fire. He felt as if he would explode at any moment. Grunting with each movement, he responded. “Cum for me, Link. Oh, Link, you feel so amazing… Fuck… Let it go, baby…”

Link grabbed Rhett’s head in his hands and forced his mouth against his own, kissing him painfully hard before throwing his head back and gasping loudly. He groaned, his voice echoing throughout the building. His entire body trembling, Link suddenly tensed up, his cum spilling out over Rhett’s fingers and onto his chest. Link called out Rhett’s name in a long moan as he rode out his orgasm. Rhett immediately caught up as Link’s muscles tensed around him. He thrust all the way into Link and clenched his free hand in the sheets beside the man’s head as he released into the condom. “Fuuuuuck!” he groaned, his voice cracking with the volume. As each man panted, slowly returning back to earth, they held onto each other, laying in each other's embrace.

With weak, tired arms, Rhett lifted himself up and slipped from Link. He pulled off the condom and tied it into a knot before lazily tossing it onto the coffee table. Link, too lazy to insist on Rhett putting it in the trash can, merely held out his arms in a wordless plea for Rhett's embrace. The larger man laid back down and Link pulled Rhett’s face in for a gentle, romantic kiss. “Is… Is it too early to say ‘I love you?’”

Rhett grinned, nuzzling his face into the base of Link’s neck. “Mmm… I don’t think so…”

“Well, I love you, Rhett James McLaughlin.”

“I love you, too, Charles Lincoln Neal the Third.”

In a mere 24 hours, Rhett and Link had gone from firmly believing their love for the other was that of a platonic nature to not being able to imagine it being anything less than romantic. They each kissed the other wherever their mouths could reach. Rhett, eyes still closed as his lips connected with Link’s, attempted to reach for the box of tissues on the coffee table to wipe Link’s mess from his hand. He accidentally knocked the tissues onto the floor, settling on what he assumed was a napkin from their dinner before returning his hand to Link’s body. The two men lost all track of time, kissing softly and running their hands over anywhere they could reach.

“Rhett, I’m so sorry. I don’t want this to end, but I’m getting really sleepy,” Link muttered.

Rhett kissed Link deeply one last time before pulling the comforter up, covering their forms. “Don’t feel bad. I’m exhausted, too.”

“Rhett?”

“What is it, baby?”

Link snuggled up against Rhett. “I’m so glad we took this trip. I don’t know if this would’ve happened otherwise. I never want to leave this cabin.”

Rhett laughed softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Link and holding the man close. “I like to think it would have, but who knows. I’m just happy it did.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So how was your trip?” Stevie questioned. Rhett and Link were back at the office for the first time since finishing the script.

“It was...absolutely amazing.” Rhett wanted to tell her everything, but kept the details to himself.

“I hear you got everything written?”

Rhett was watching Link dig through his bag for his copy of the script. “I’ve got it in here somewhere, if you want to see…”

Rhett grinned. The morning after they’d made love for the first time, they realized Rhett had mistakenly wiped his hand on one of the pages of the script Link had left open on the coffee table. The condom had leaked slightly, too. They'd gotten into a light-hearted argument over how much of a slob Rhett was. Had Link forgotten about it? He watched as Link handed the notebook to their employee, nervously waiting to see if it was noticeable. She flipped through, skimming page after page, laughing at jokes here and there, when suddenly she stopped.

“Hey, these pages are stuck together… Should I—”

Rhett watched Link’s face as he suddenly realized what she’d arrived at. “OH!” He ripped the notebook from Stevie’s grasp and hurriedly shoved it back into his backpack. “Uh, don’t know what happened there. Must’ve spilled something. I’m sure Rhett’s copy is fine!”

Link shot a glare at Rhett, who was laughing to himself. Rhett handed Stevie his copy of the script and followed Link into their office. “I can’t believe you forgot about that…”

“Why didn’t you stop me!?” Link asked, shoving the man in jest.

Ignoring Link’s question, Rhett pulled the man into a tight embrace and simply said, “That notebook is gonna be a tangible reminder of how magical that trip was for… Well, for the rest of our lives. Please don’t ever get rid of it.”

“I won’t,” Link laughed, “as weird as that is.”


End file.
